Unexpected
by QuasiOuster
Summary: A quiet, afternoon meal with friends and family takes a detour.  Tempers flare, feelings are hurt, promises are broken and revelations are confronted.
1. A Date with Disaster

**Author's Note: I don't own anything or anyone from Eureka (although I do call dibs on Scooter). **

**This story is a reaction to the episode Stoned and that awful, heartbroken realization on Jo's face when she asked Carter what if Zoe and Zane's "relationship" were to last. So my prompt for this was to speculate on what a potential long-term Zane/Zoe relationship would look like. It was challenging to say the least.**

******I actually wrote this story months ago and got distracted with other things. Then I remembered its existence a few days ago as I was organizing my hard drive. **I had some time this weekend so I thought I'd try to polish it up as much as I can and share before I got distracted again (because then who knows when/if it would see the light of day). 

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Date with Disaster**

"I think he's hungry, Zo'," Zane said from his seat next to her at the table.

"And I think I know what he wants," Zoe answered in mock annoyance at his know-it-all tone. He had just had a snack and although he was certainly a growing boy and had taken after his father in the metabolism department, she was pretty sure that a snack wasn't what the little boy they called Scooter was whining about. He had been cranky since they had sat down; since this morning actually. He constantly wanted to be picked up and held rather than sit on his play mat or in his high chair. She couldn't understand why he was so grumpy since he had actually slept through the night for once.

She handed Scooter his favorite holographic e-book and he immediately started to push the buttons to get the characters to light up and talk to him. The delighted squeal that it elicited caused Zoe to shoot an I-told-you-so glare towards the man next to her.

"Lucky guess," he said responding to her challenge by flashing her a particularly flirtatious grin. Zoe was having none of it. He knew full well than to second-guess her well-honed instincts when it came to Scooter.

"And don't forget about his play-date tomorrow that you promised to take him to. I don't want you getting all caught up in some experiment and forget. You've been hard enough to track down lately as it is."

Zane leaned back and put his arm around the back of her chair with his usual cocky assurance. "But I'm a very important guy around GD, sweetheart. Science stops for no one." Zoe rolled her eyes just as he predicted she would and nudged his arm off of the chair with her elbow. Yeah, he had annoyed her good. "Well, almost no one. So no, I won't forget to take my little dude to his play-date with that cute curly-haired girl he likes to make mud with."

"You two are so weird," Kevin commented from across the table, shaking his head. Jenna giggled at her brother and went back to whatever she was writing on her tablet.

Allison shot them a warning look before sitting down with a few of their lunch items. "I suggest you two watch yourselves. Jack and Jo will be here any minute and I don't want you pushing Jo's buttons right now. I want to have a normal, pleasant lunch for once." Zane rolled his eyes before reaching around Zoe to give his son his sippy cup in case he got thirsty. "I mean it Zane," Allison added putting an extra tone of authority into her voice.

"Hey, no one knows more than me the effects of getting on her bad side. I'll be on my best behavior." He barely suppressed his irritation at Allison's tone. "Whether things are 'normal' or 'pleasant' is up to her as far as I'm concerned." Scooter tracked his sharp, blue eyes from Allison to Zane and finally back to his book.

Zoe pushed the cup away from the little boy's animated hands and kissed him softly on the head. "Stop worrying, she'll be fine. We're in the middle of Café Diem so she's not going to make a scene here."

"Well, you don't know Jo as well as you think," Zane said in exasperation. "Really Allison, when is this going to stop? She was supposed to be over this and I'm getting tired of being the constant target of her inexplicable grudges."

Zoe gave him a sympathetic acknowledgment. "Even Dad's tried talking to her which is so incredibly weird since he's been doing his best to stay out of the whole situation," she added.

Allison shrugged having very little sympathy for Zane under the circumstances. "These things need to run their course. You'll live. Part of it is your fault anyway from what I hear. You should think before you open that smart mouth of yours and antagonize her."

Zoe scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. Zane, Jo and antagonism are like cosmically connected or something. Besides, that excuse is getting old," Zoe said, looking over to Allison after being assured she wouldn't be interrupted by a bored, whiney little boy. "It's insane that Jo hasn't eased up by now. What we're dealing with in the here and now is nature and destiny and all that. Zane is as much at fault for the current circumstances as a star is for going supernova or –"

"Right, and just as destructive," Allison couldn't help but add with a hint of snark.

"My point is," Zoe said testily, "is that things turn out the way they're supposed to and Zane shouldn't have to be yelled out for things taking their natural, logical course." Allison didn't look convinced. Whether it was about the 'natural' or 'logical part remained unclear.

"Thank you," Zane responded beaming at her. "See, somebody loves me in this place."

"Hey guys, there they are. You might want to cut out all the bickering." Kevin reached for the plate of snacks only to have Allison push his hand away.

All eyes turned to the two people approaching their table, their attention a little bit more wary of one over than the other.


	2. Problem Child

**Chapter Two: Problem Child**

"Bickering about what," Carter asked, a stoic looking Jo Lupo following a few paces behind.

"About how much Zane loves me for being supportive of him," Zoe replied sweetly.

"Really?" Jo said having heard the last part of the conversation. Everyone instantly tensed not knowing what kind of mood she was in. "And since when has Zane been anything other than a selfish jackass since he arrived in this town." She rolled her eyes at them but the playfulness with which she offered her biting remark was a good sign. It was hard to tell with her though.

"Careful of the little ears, Lupo," Zane chided pointing to Scooter. "I always suspected you'd be a bad influence on him." At hearing Jo's voice, the little boy looked up at her and smiled. She grabbed his little waving hand and kissed it before attempting to let go and take her place at the other side of the table. But the little boy held on, returning to his fidgeting and whining. It seemed he had a new victim to try and guilt into holding him. Jo swept her eyes over the adorable child with his dark hair and bright eyes like his father. Noticing her attention, he waved his arms at her in an insistent request to be picked up.

A look of sadness flashed across her face and she worked to keep the tears out of her eyes. There was no way she would bring herself to pick the little boy up and hold him in her arms. She couldn't allow it, especially not today with everyone sitting around eyeing her suspiciously (or so it felt like). "I can't hold you right now, little guy but maybe this pretty lady beside you will give you a snuggle."

Jo's expression hadn't been lost on Zoe although she didn't really understand it. So much about Jo in these situations involving Scooter and Zane confused the hell out of her. It just felt like something—although she didn't know what—was going on. And Allison and her dad must have some clue because they always seemed to be protecting her in this bizarre way. But she didn't want to be the one to bring anything up and start their meal on the wrong note, especially when Zane was so edgy.

"You are a bad influence," she said reproachfully but with a hint of humor. "He's been parked in my lap all day. This is the longest he's been in his chair since I can remember."

Jo stiffened, letting go of the little hand and standing up straight, "Well, you knew exactly what you were in for when you –"

"Ladies," Carter interrupted. "Not before lunch." He guided Jo to her seat and rubbed her shoulder gently before taking his own beside Allison.

Jo let out a relaxing breath to calm herself down. She glanced over at Zoe who was pulling the child out of his chair and placing him on her lap. Seeing the two like that, she felt bad for being short with her. "Sorry, Zoe," she said quietly but with sincerity.

"It's fine, Jo," Zoe said. "I'm just tired and I know you are too." She gave her a weak smile and returned to entertaining the now babbling child.

Jo felt terrible as usual. She had done it again, taken out her frustration on someone she loved because she couldn't keep it together around everyone. And Zoe, least of all right now, deserved to be treated like that. Before she could stop herself, she felt her eyes watering with emotion and she knew she had to get out of there even though she had just sat down. "You know, I have a phone call to make that I forgot about. I'm going to just step outside and, you know …" Jo gestured with the small phone she had just pulled out and tried to appear casual as she rose from the table and went towards the door.

Everyone at the table exchanged looks and Allison rose to follow her and make sure she was okay. Carter directed a sympathetic look towards Zoe and Zane and then tried to make light conversation while the two women were gone. Zane played along for a while but Carter could tell that he was getting more and more agitated about what had just happened.

Kevin had just finished telling them about his college options when Zane suddenly stood up from the table looking none too pleased. "It's time I had words with her," he explained, kissing the little boy on the head and turning towards the door.

"Zane," Carter called out. "Do you think that's a good idea? "I mean, why don't you let Allison work this out."

"Yeah, Zane, let it go." Zoe pleaded trying not to upset the child on her lap who seemed to sense that something was amiss. "She's under a lot of stress right now and sometimes—"

"No," he responded emphatically. "I'm done listening to the two of you telling me to be patient and not to upset her. You guys don't seem to want to say or do a damn thing but enough is enough." He went charging out of Café Diem, Zoe, Carter and Kevin looking on in shock.

"Uh, that's not going to go well," Carter predicted. Looking over at Zoe who was still snuggling with a strangely quiet Scooter in her lap.


	3. The Reveal

**Chapter Three: The Reveal**

Meanwhile, Jo had walked outside Café Diem and down the block a ways. Not wanting to stray too far, she stopped to rest on a bench with her phone still in hand. Allison sat down next to her a few moments later and gently patted her leg but didn't say anything.

"I know, Allison, I'm sorry." Jo spoke at last. "I didn't mean to make a scene. It's just that lately, I've been having a really hard time."

"I understand that, Jo. But you can't keep lashing out when you're feeling overwhelmed. We've talked about this remember?" Jo smiled sadly thinking back on the almost weekly advice Allison had given her the past few years as life had changed for all of them.

"I'm just so frustrated and feel so out of control all the time. And when I walked in and saw him … and I couldn't …"

"Oh, Jo," Allison said and rubbed her knee again. "That feeling is never going to go away, not now and not twenty years from now. But you've got to make the best of things. I know you know this - and that losing it on your friends is just going to make things worse. You're an adult and there are consequences to what you say and do," she carefully added.

Jo met her questioning stare and then turned away guiltily. She sniffed away her tears and tried to get control of her emotions. "You're right. This too shall pass," she said with determination.

"It will, you just have to have a little bit more patience with yourself. But in the meantime, it might help to tone it down a little," Allison suggested. Truer words had never been spoken and they both knew it.

* * *

It didn't take long for Zane to spot Allison and Jo sitting on a bench down the block from Café Diem. Dr. Ibarra's department was having their annual robot battle so the main street was deserted as many of the townspeople were at the park to witness the always lively competition. In fact, he was going to give Zoe a break and stop by with Kevin and Scooter after lunch.

His irritation was still buzzing and he tried to calm himself down before heading in the direction of Jo and Allison. Three weeks. He had talked to Jo about it a few days ago as they lay next to each other, naked and content in the mid-afternoon light. It hadn't been an unpleasant conversation even. They were both feeling hopeful, anticipating the first moments when they'd finally feel complete. She had seemed sincere about behaving herself until they could settle things. Before that time, he didn't want anything happening that could cause complications to already complicated circumstances. Lately, Zoe was calling like five times a day with some issue or another. She was suspicious that something was going on.

Plus, he was tired of constantly taking crap from Jo when she couldn't deal with her frustrations and the way she talked to Zoe just now was unacceptable. He realized the two women were like family and put up with a lot from each other but there was no excusing rude behavior like that. It wasn't the first time either. The fact that Jo couldn't hold off for one week, let alone the three she had promised, plain pissed him off. Jo needed to hear, _yet again_, that their plans weren't going to change no matter how many tantrums she pulled. She was hands down the most impatient, infuriating, dramatic woman he had ever known. And, dammit, he had wanted her since the first time she pointed a gun at him, though his path to realizing that he couldn't live without her was less than ideal.

He mentally kicked himself for the thousandth time over getting into this situation in the first place. He just tried to keep in mind that the endgame would be worth it. The fact that he could see Jo in the distance, be completely angry with her and still believe that with no hesitation said a lot.

'_I told Zoe that lunch wasn't a good idea,'_ he thought, shaking his head. He had good recall from the past couple of years of how the afternoon was likely to end and, truth be told, he was in no mood for it. But Zoe had insisted, playing on his stupid romantic side and using Scooter as bait. He regretted that things had to be like this, really he did. She didn't deserve it. So he had let himself be convinced that maybe they could have one, drama-free afternoon. Fast-forward to now and they were right where he suspected they would be.

As he approached the two women, he could see how tense Jo was even as Allison was comforting her. He had a lot of respect for Allison Blake but she seemed like more an enabler than anything and it just wasn't healthy. Seeing Allison clearly trying to mollify what he thought was an irrational Jo Lupo, he felt his resolve increase ten-fold.

With a sigh, he picked up his pace. He didn't take pleasure in the way things were right now but it was the hand he had been dealt. Still, call him a jerk or whatever, but he was putting his foot down before all their plans turned to crap.

* * *

"Jo," a third voice called from a few feet away. "We need to talk," Zane said walking towards the two women. Allison looked over at Jo who sighed and nodded. Allison rose and shot Zane a warning look before heading back to the restaurant.

Before Zane could start in on her, Jo said, "Look, I'm sorry I made a scene but it's just been difficult for me to—"

Zane cut her off and turned her towards him as best as he could, "I'm not going to yell at you." She stared at him skeptically noting his agitated demeanor. "I'm not!" he yelled. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, uh, sorry." He lowered he voice and continued. "It's been difficult for me too."

"Let's just go back inside," she said moving to get up.

"I don't think so, Lupo. Sit down." He pulled at her arm thwarting her momentum and she flopped back to the bench. He stared deeply into her watery eyes and his resolve softened at seeing her open distress. "I'm trying to keep up appearances here but you've got to stop this, Jo."

She moved her gaze away, unable to look him in the eye. "I know we're not supposed to mention anything and I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I can't go on like this with you making everybody else miserable; making yourself miserable."

A tear streamed down her face and he wiped it away as well as the moisture at the corner of her eye before turning her gently to face him. "I don't mind shielding you from everyone although I'm not happy about taking the brunt of the heat." He stroked her cheek with an intimate confidence and risked putting a hand on her knee. "It'll only be a little bit longer and this will all be over and we'll be together finally." While he had her attention, he quickly brought his lips to hers and gifted her with an insistent, exploring kiss that showed her just how much he was committed to being with her. That she returned his kiss was a good sign.

Jo knew he was being sincere. She was even more anxious than he was which was clear given her recent behavior.

She pulled away reluctantly and gave him a weak smile. "Someone will see," she said softly.

"I don't care right now," he replied. And he meant it as he stared into the depths of the brown eyes he so loved and kissed her again.


	4. Within Reach

**Chapter Four: Within Reach**

After they pulled apart, they both looked around to see if anyone had been watching but the streets and sidewalks were as empty as before.

Zane gently rested his hand on her very swollen belly and rubbed soothingly back and forth as he pressed his mouth to hers again. Their laugh broke the kiss as the baby kicked at him and moved around to his hand running against her.

Jo took the hand that had been holding her face and kissed it before placing it along side his other one on her stomach. "I think he's annoyed at me too," she said smiling. "Not a word, Donovan," she added when he opened his mouth to respond. "This is so much harder than with Scooter. I'm so uncomfortable all the time and my hormones are raging, and not in a good way."

Zane was not content to let that understatement of the year go unnoticed. "Really, 'cause I hadn't picked up on that. Owwww!"

Jo pinched him on the thigh and then wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Watch it. You're not the one creating life as we speak."

"Hey, for about an hour, I helped out plenty!"

Jo moved his hands off of her and adjusted her sweater. "An hour? Aren't we being optimistic in hindsight," she replied smirking at his hurt look. "I know it's three more weeks and I know you guys are being really great and patient with me. But, Zane, I can't even pick up or cuddle with my own son I'm so huge. And I'm going insane on bed rest! I don't know what I'd do if Zoe weren't around to help out." She hung her head in shame just thinking about her good friend. "Ugh! I really need to make this up to her. She has been so great and I'm a total hormonal bitch all the time."

Zane took her hands and helped her to her feet so that that they could go back in. "I think she understands JoJo. This isn't her first time at the Josefina Lupo pregnancy rodeo." They walked slowly towards the entrance with Zane stopping right before going in. "But seriously, you're driving me nuts, Jo. You've got to take it down a couple of notches. I and everyone else are on edge and it doesn't have to be that way." He could see that she felt bad and was convinced for the moment that the message had been received. "Just remember, three more weeks and you'll be on your way back to your girlish figure and we'll have two little boys to keep us busy for the next twenty years."

She smiled at the thought and squeezed his hand. "I love you," Jo said sweetly, which was a turn of mood that he wouldn't complain about presently.

"You better to put me through this," he responded kissing her quickly and opening the door for her.

Jo strolled back to the table feeling sheepish and embarrassed at her latest breakdown. "Sorry for the drama guys. I'm blaming the munchkin," she said pointing at her big stomach. "And Zane, of course," she added, flashing a wicked smile over her shoulder at him. Scooter looked up and seeing his mommy and daddy together, reached out again to be held. This time, Zane grabbed him and placed him in his lap so that Jo sitting next to him could tickle and play with him.

On her way to sit down, Jo leaned over to give Zoe a squeeze as an additional apology. "Zoe, you're the best. I owe you six months of spa days at this point. I'm so sorry for being such a cliche, crazy pregnant woman. Seeing you and everyone else holding Scooter when I can't sometimes gets to me."

Zoe waved away Jo's concern and grabbed some food now that Zane had taken Scooter. "Oh, I know exactly how you get. I just don't want you to worry or hide anything if something is wrong. I'd be crazy too if I had an 18 month Zane-clone with one more in the oven. And since I'm calling Zane like a million times a day about you, I'd say he owes me a few months spa time too." She waved her fork around as she lectured her friends and family gathered around the table. I tried to tell them that it was just nature running it's course. You and Zane have always been about the fireworks even when you weren't hopelessly jumping each other." She ignored her friends' and her father's incredulous looks while Kevin chuckled around his forkfuls of food and Jenna continued to ignore the adult conversation in favor of her meal. "It's no wonder that your children wreak havoc even from the womb."

"Exactly," responded Jo. "But I'm still choosing to blame Zane for that. I'm not the one who spent my twenties as a felon," she offered playfully. It was a running joke between the two of them.

Zane rolled his eyes. "You see that? I'm the only one she gets all grudgey with. And for the record, I'm off parole so those days are behind me, thank you very much. Besides, you're 50 percent of the gene pool Ms. I-Have-a-Firing-Range-in-My-Basement." His self-satisfied smirk usually had a negative affect in times like these. But with their son sporting a matching grin, all Jo could do was laugh before leaning over and planting a dramatic kiss on her son and then her husband. Scooter broke out in little baby giggles over what was surely a common exchange between his parents.

"Nevertheless," Jo said, "I apologize for disrupting our lovely afternoon meal. Me and the munchkin will try to 'take it down a notch' over the next few weeks," she promised, glancing meaningfully at Zane who nodded encouragingly and rubbed her shoulder briefly before retuning to the active little boy in his lap.

"Don't worry, we've all been there," Carter offered enthusiastically trying to neutralize the mood. But Jo, Allison and Zoe simultaneously stared at him in annoyance. "I mean, not actually _there_," he said mimicking Jo's stomach. "Well, some of us were there," he said looking at Allison. "And some of us better not be there for a loooong time," he added, glaring at Zoe.

Her response was to meet his stern expression with a saucy smile and twinkle in her eye. "Whatever Dad. I'm happy to stay out of your little parenting clique."

"I think what Jack meant," Kevin, the peacekeeper, interjected "is that some of us at this table have seen it all before," and looked pointedly at his mother when he said that.

Zoe laughed. "Yeah, that's why she and Dad are like Jo's personal bodyguards or something. Such enablers." Zane enthusiastically agreed, and shot a glance towards Allison that screamed, 'see, it's not just me that thinks so!' Still, it was probably better received coming from Zoe and not him. Carter looked amused since he wasn't going to deny it but Allison was shooting daggers around the table.

"Don't give me that look, Mom. I remember how you were right before you had Jenna."

Upon hearing her name the little girl looked up from her plate and said, "I didn't do it." That was enough to have the entire table break out in laughter with only the little girl in the dark as to what was so funny.

"Yeah, Jo, remember when you were seven months pregnant with Scooter and you pulled your gun on Larry while he was in the bathroom." Zoe said chuckling. Jo shot the girl a mock glare even as a grin pulled at her lips over the memory.

"Whatever, he deserved it," Zane said. "He should have known better than to piss her off. It's like twice a year he has to push his luck. What he was doing hiding in that lab storage unit with your breast-pump, I'm still unclear about."

"It's classified," Jo said quickly glancing over at Carter who was doing a poor job of hiding his amusement. "Trust me, you don't want to know," Jo said and proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

So for the rest of their meal, they shared funny memories and poked more fun at Jo and her hormones now that they weren't tip-toeing around it anymore. They had a good time poking fun at Zane too, especially Zoe as usual. And then Kevin got them both with reminders about their strange love triangle with Zoe crushing on Zane who was crushing on Jo who was confused about the whole situation. Zoe and Zane had always downplayed it as something that lasted for five minutes but to Jo, it had seemed much longer.

Carter, Allison and Jo shared a serious look as they thought back to that time but didn't let on that anything was amiss in front of Zoe, Kevin or Jenna. Zane chose to ignore them when they got like that. He focused on keeping his free arm around Jo and kissing her chastely every so often to remind her that she was loved and appreciated for having another kid with him. He enjoyed sneaking glances at their son who was particularly fond of rubbing his mom's full stomach.

Jo looked around the table and chided herself for her silly emotional displays. Sure she couldn't pick up or hold her son like she wanted to right now. But she also couldn't see her feet or go two hours without peeing so, like Allison said, she just had to make do. And she realized that there would come a day when Scooter would be too old to be held or would think it uncool and she'd have to deal with that too.

She grinned at Zane's engaging their son and making him laugh as they got his little brother to wiggle around for him in his mommy's tummy. The important thing was that she had everything she needed right within her reach.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

AN: So, this was about as far as I could go with my Zane/Zoe relationship prompt (meaning that I couldn't go there at all, LOL).

I'm sure I'll revisit this story to tinker with it at some point. I was going stagger my posting on this but the odds of me editing it further in the near future are not so high. Why not just throw the whole thing up! I hope I didn't confuse you too much but thanks again for reading.


End file.
